The Legend of Zelda: Awakening
by LucinaLowell
Summary: .:Awakening y Radiant Dawn:. Crossover Zelda-Fire Emblem: Han pasado varios años después de la guerra de la Diosa Ashera. Ike y Zelda aún no ha vuelto y Lucina inicia una búsqueda por todo Tellius para encontrarlos. En el próximo capitulo: Ni idea xD
1. Otra vez Marth

**Espero que esta no sea criticada como Path of Radiance aqui en FanFiction, esto es un proyecto de lenguaje, y la profe me pidio mezcla de formatos XD, de cualquier forma, si se preguntan por mis otras historias, estoy apunto de terminar el capi 4 de Una invitada especial, bueno vamos a lo que nos convoca, ojala disfruten la historia.**

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba en la taberna, con la capucha de su madre. Hace varios años que había terminado la guerra de la Diosa Ashera, su padre y su madre se fueron sin decirle un mínimo "Adiós".

Telma: *preocupada* Ay cariño, no estés así, llevas más de un año buscando a tus padres y no los has encontrado. Ya no tiene remedio, te han dejado  
Lucina: *Triste* Pero... ¿Porque? No lo entiendo  
Telma: Ya los conoces, han de tener sus motivos  
Lucina: Pero por lo menos me hubieran avisado...  
Telma: En eso tienes razón

De repente a la princesa, se le ocurrió una idea

Lucina: Telma...  
Telma: ¿Ahora que?  
Lucina: ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?  
Telma: *Sorprendida* ¿¡Como!? No señor, no puedes quedarte aquí, eres la princesa  
Lucina: *Suplicando* Por favooor ¿si?  
Telma: Bueno, ya... solo si me dices para que  
Lucina: Tengo pensado partir a Tellius mañana por la mañana, tal ves pueda encontrar a mis padres...  
Telma: Menuda niña, creo que no puedo detenerte, pero irte así como así no te será tan fácil, pueden descubrirte muy fácil...  
Lucina: *Suspira* Verdad, tu no sabes que yo tengo unos "secretos" *Saca un antifaz*  
Telma: ¿Y para que el antifaz?  
Lucina: Es hora de volver a jugar el papel de "Marth"

Telma estaba más sorprendida que nunca, Lucina siempre estaba preparada para todo.

Telma: De acuerdo... Ve a la habitación de huéspedes, se hace tarde y no olvides que mañana debes despertarte temprano.

Lucina obedeció a la tabernera y se fue a dormir, no tardó en conciliar el sueño, puesto que quería que se hiciera de mañana lo más pronto posible. A la mañana siguiente Lucina, ahora "Marth" estaba lista para partir.

Telma: Se nota que no eres la princesa, hasta te acomodaste ese cabello tan largo que tienes, no entiendo como lo lograste, pero pudiste hacerlo  
"Marth": Trucos, trucos... Bueno Telma, debo irme, espero verte pronto  
Telma: Yo igual

Asi, "Marth" partió rumbo a Crimea, se demoraría aproximadamente dos días en llegar.

Mientras tanto en un pueblo de Crimea, donde la paz reinaba hasta hace unos momentos...

Aldeano: *Gritando* ¡Bandidos! ¡Bandidos!

Habían dos chicas comprando en un puesto de frutas, una de ellas estaba con un... extraño dilema

Cordelia: *Pensativa* ¿Que llevamos? ¿Moras o Frambuesas?  
Tharja: *aburrida* Cualquiera... Las dos son fruta ¿no?  
Cordelia: *Un poco molesta* Por eso no quería que me acompañaras, nunca ayudas en nada, solo en las misiones... *Más relajada* Creo que llevaré... etto... Frambuesas!

Un soldado se acerco a las chicas por las espaladas tocándoles los hombros.

Soldado: Disculpen jovencitas ¿De casualidad ustedes forman parte de los Mercenarios de Greil?  
Cordelia: Amm... si, si ¿Cuál es el problema?  
Soldado: *Alegrado* ¡Que bien! La suerte le sonríe al pueblo estos días. Necesitamos que nos ayuden a expulsar a unos bandidos, la mayoría de los soldados no tienen experiencia y ustedes son guerreras fuertes.  
Tharja: Costará dinero extra  
Soldado: Eso no importa, pagaremos lo que sea, solo ayudenos  
Codelia: De acuerdo *gira hacia la vendedora* Ammm... señora... le dejo las frambuesas a cargo, recuerde que están a nombre de Cordelia Tiamo, hija de la subcomandante de los mercenarios de Greil.  
Vendedora: Muy bien señorita Cordelia  
Soldado: *Sorprendido* ¿¡Co-Codelia Tiamo!? *Se acerca a Cordelia* ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? ¡Soy su admirador número 1! *Saca lapiz y papel* ¿Me da su autógrafo?  
Cordelia: ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias por ser mi admirador, pero creo que no es momento para autógrafos *Apunta la lanza del soldado* Necesito su lanza  
Soldado: ¿Mi lanza?  
Cordelia: Exacto ¿Como cree que voy a pelear si no tengo lanza?  
Soldado: Ahh, claro *Le entrega la lanza* Con mucho gusto señorita Cordelia  
Cordelia: *Con lanza en mano* Muy bien, es hora de darles a esos bandidos lo que se merecen... ¡Adelante!

Cordelia y Tharja corrieron hacia donde estaban los bandidos, la caballera de pegaso se encargaba de la zona donde habían más bandidos, y la maga en la zona meno infestada. En una lucha contra uno de los bandidos, Tharja falló un ataque, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Titania "Este es un trabajo muy peligroso, el más mínimo descuido puede costarte la vida", trato de escurrirse, demasiado tarde, el bandido se le había adelantado, el impacto era seguro, estaba esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

Un joven espadachin, de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos cafes había acabado con los bandidos que rodeaban a la maga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tharja: ¿Quién eres tu?  
Chico: Me llamo Lon'qu... Tu eres Tharja ¿verdad? la hija del estratega de la compañia de mercenarios  
Tharja: Un momento! ¿Como sabes eso?  
Lon'qu: Creo que no es momento de explicaciones, debemos ir a ayudar a tu amiguita ¿no crees?  
Tharja: Supongo...

Tharja y Lon'qu fueron hacia donde estaba Cordelia, sin mayores problemas, Cordelia se las podia arreglar sola, pero cometio un error, fue hacia el jefe sin comprobar su arma. Al momento de darse cuenta se acordo de las palabras de su padre Oscar

"Las hachas tienen ventaja sobre las lanzas, mientras que las lanzas tienen ventajas sobre las espadas y para cerrar el triangulo, las espadas tienen ventaja sobre las hachas. Por eso es importante comprobar el arma del enemigo"

Cordelia: *Forcejeando con el jefe* ¿Como no me di cuenta antes?

Cordelia estaba a punto de ser derribada, en un momento de desesperación, vio a Lon'qu, tenia una espada, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y dio la orden

Cordelia: Eh Lon'qu! Derriba al jefe  
Lon'qu: Entendido

Lon'qu era alguien especializado en golpes mortales, así que no le costo acabar con el jefe

Cordelia: Jaja, que habilidades, buen trabajo.

Conforme con el trabajo, Cordelia volvió a por las frambuesas, mientras que Tharja le preguntaba como conocía a Lon'qu, Cordelia le explico que era el recién llegado a la compañía. Después de pasar por la fruta fueron a buscar la recompensa, satisfechos con ella, Cordelia devolvió la lanza y regresaron al fortín.

**¿Les gusto? No hubo mucha acción, pero solo es el comienzo. Me avisan como esta xD**


	2. A Gallia!

**Wii! El capi 2 xD, tengo que escribir un cap por clase, pero la verdad es que tengo el 3 a la mitad :S La profe esta muy conforme con la historia, de hecho me puso nota máxima en los dos cap. Adoro el séptimo grado xD**

Capitulo 2

Pasaron los dos días "Marth" por fin había llegado a Crimea, y decidió que su primera parada seria en el fortín de los mercenarios de Greil. Como los mercenarios no sabían su secreto, se sorprendieron de volver a ver a tan misterioso joven.

Mist: *sorprendida* Marth!  
Boyd: Hombre, hace tiempo que no te vemos.  
"Marth": Me alegro de volver a verlos chicos.  
Titania: A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto volver a verte ¿Que te trae por aquí?  
"Marth": Buena pregunta... Busco a Ike.  
Mist: *triste* Mi hermano no esta, se fue de un día para otro y no ha vuelto hace años.

Lucina ya sabia que le darían tal respuesta, pero como ahora es "Marth" debe fingir que no sabe nada, cosa que ella detesta en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Marth": Ya veo. Iré a buscarlo  
Titania: ¿Pero adonde?  
"Marth": Por todo Tellius si es necesario  
Boyd: Ay Marth, ¿de verdad necesitas encontrarlo?  
"Marth": Lo más pronto posible.

Era de noche, los mercenarios decidieron que acompañarían a "Marth" a encontrar a Ike, ya que ellos también querían ver a su antiguo comandante, Soren invito al joven al jardín.

Soren: ¿Porque te ocultas?  
"Marth": No se a que te refieres  
Soren: Se que eres Lucina. Ike me lo conto.  
"Marth": Vaya... Pero no quiero que se enteren de que estoy aquí, si se llega a enterar la Reina Elincia, deberé ir a reuniones formales y eso no me gusta, solo quiero encontrar a mi padre, ese es el fin de este disfraz.  
Soren: Ja! ¿Pensaste en la posibilidad de que hayan dejado Tellius?  
"Marth": *sorprendida* ¿De-dejar Tellius?  
Soren: Ya veo... antes de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra en Tellius, debiste haber pensado en tal posibilidad.  
"Marth": Eso es imposible  
Soren: Piensalo... Adiós.

El mago dejo el jardín y se fue a su habitación. Por un momento Lucina se quedo pensando en la posibilidad que le había dicho Soren, aún con la idea de que eso era prácticamente imposible. De repente se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que estuvieran en Gallia, ya que su padre y su abuelo tenian una amistad muy unida con el rey Caineghis.

A la mañana siguiente, la comandante Mist, cito a todos a la sala de reuniones.

Gatrie: ¿Ahora que?  
Mist: Como todos saben, hoy emprenderemos viaje con Marth para encontrar a Ike. Como el es el encargado de esta expedición, será el nuevo comandante hasta nuevo aviso.

Rolf: Wha!?

El equipo estaba incomodo de que los comandara alguien a quien ni siquiera le han visto el rostro, excepto Soren, quien ya sabia que era Lucina y Mist, quien había tomado la decisión.

Oscar: Mist, esto es... raro... No podemos confiar en alguien a quien ni siquiera le hemos visto el rostro.  
Cordelia: Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre.  
Lon'qu: Entonces quitenle el antifaz.  
"Marth": Me temo que eso no será posible  
Tharja: ¿Porque no? ¿Tienes miedo?  
"Marth": No  
Boyd: * preparándose* Entonces usaremos la fuerza!  
Rhys: * deteniéndolos* Contrólense por favor! Recuerden que ahora Marth nos comanda, por lo tanto, debemos respetar  
Titania: Exacto, deben respetar a sus superiores.  
Shinon: Bah! Ustedes dicen eso, pero ¡Admitanlo! Ni ustedes estan conformes con que el sea el comandante.  
Soren: Yo estoy de acuerdo con que Marth nos comande.  
Boyd: Soren Se te murio una neurona ¿o que?  
Soren: Hablo enserio, deberiamos darle una oportunidad.  
Mist: Correcto, Soren, te ganaste la loteria

Al oir eso, Soren miro a su antigua comandante con cara de "A mi no me jodas"

Titania: Dejense de chachara. y escuchemos a nuestro comandante.  
"Marth": He decidido que partiremos a Gallia, presiento que lo más probable es que ahi se encuentre Ike.  
Oscar: Ciertamente, es una buena referencia por donde partir, ya que como dices Marth, hay un 98,9% de que ahi se encuentre, ahi fue donde nacio y tiene una amistad muy unida con el rey Caineghis.  
Shinon: Agh, ¿Porque siempre debemos partir en tierra de Sub-humanos?  
Cordelia: Que no son sub-humanos! Son Lagus, L-A-G-U-Z, Laguz ¿Entendiste Shinon?  
Shinon: Oye mocosa no me trates de "tu", tratame de "señor Shinon"  
Oscar: *molesto* Oye! No trates asi a mi hija  
Shinon: *tratando de calmarlo* tranqui, tranqui  
Cordelia: *sacando la lengua* jaja!  
Shinon: Solo te aprovechas... *en voz baja* mocosa..

Después de semejante charla y terminar los preparativos, los mercenarios, comandados ahora por "Marth" partieron rumbo a Gallia. No tuvieron problemas en llegar atravesando el extenso bosque, aunque se demoraron 6 días y casi se les terminaron las provisiones.

Un mensajero fue a avisarle al rey Caineghis y compañia sobre la llegada de la compañia, al mismo tiempo que el alarmaba a sus dos "Invitados".

Caineghis: Han venido Ike ¿Que piensas hacer?  
Ike: ¿Quienes han venido?  
Caineghis: Los mercenarios de Greil, comandados por Lucina ¿Que piensas hacer?  
Ike: *preocupado* ¿Po-por Lucina?  
Caineghis: Exacto...  
Ranulf: Y precisamente a ti te estan buscando.  
Ike: Maldición... Debo irme, Rey Caineghis gracias por todo  
Caineghis: Pero Ike... Tu mismo dijiste que deseabas ver a Lucina. ¿Porque te vas ahora que puedes verla?  
Ike: Aún no es el momento del reencuentro, además tampoco me atrevo a verle la cara después de haberme ido sin decirle nada a ella ni a Chrom.  
Caineghis: Te comprendo... Mordecai y Lethe los cubriran. Vayan con cuidado.  
Ike: Gracias.

Ike y Zelda junto con Mordecai y Lethe salieron del castillo por un pasadizo secreto y tomaron rumbo de vuelta a Crimea, ahi partirian a Begnion, se quedarian ahi por unas semanas y tomarian rumbo a Goldoa, el país aislado de los demás.

**Aqui termina el capi 2 xD ¿Les gusto? Mi profe esta muy conforme con la historia hasta el momento, eso me hace sentir feliz y también sentir que tengo talento para estas cosas owo**


	3. ¿¡Lucina?

**Colegio me torturas haciéndome escribir tanto!... ok no xD Disfruten n.n**

Capitulo 3

Los mercenarios entraron a la sala del trono e hicieron una reverencia. Caineghis tuvo que hacer como que no sabia quien era "Marth" y se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que sentían los jóvenes con su nuevo comandante. "Marth" le explico los motivos de la visita, el rey de Gallia dudo un momento, Ike era un gran amigo suyo, pero no podía dejar a Lucina así, ella realmente deseaba ver a su padre, por lo que no le quedo más opción que decir la verdad.

Caineghis: Marth, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, el resto por favor quédense aquí

Los mercenarios obedecieron, Caineghis se llevo a "Marth" a una pequeña terraza

Caineghis: Lucina, quítate el antifaz por favor  
"Marth": ¿Como sabe que yo...?  
Caineghis: Deja que te explique, pero primero quítate el antifaz

Lucina obedeció, se quito el antifaz dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su cabello tan largo que tenia

Caineghis: Tienes un parecido gigantesco con tu madre.  
Lucina: Por favor, explíqueme ¿Mi padre estuvo aquí?

El rey de Gallia le contó todo lo sucedido a la pequeña princesa de Hyrule, que su padre sabiendo que ella había venido buscándolo decidió marcharse, de como ahora partía rumbo a Begnion escapando de ella, como primero para ir a aquel reino debían atravesar Crimea, Lucina decidió que volverían ahí, así que le agradeció al rey Caineghis por la información, se coloco la antifaz y fue a dar el aviso a sus compañeros.

Los chicos se estaban preguntando el porque del regreso a Crimea, "Marth" no les dijo nada, también notaron que estaba un poco decaído, así que pensaron en lo que le había dicho el rey de Gallia, y también en descubrir quien era la persona que estaba detrás del disfraz.

Gatrie: Debemos quitarle su antifaz  
Titania: *molesta* Gatrie!  
Shinon: Bah! Titania, tu también quieres saber quien es.  
Titania: Bueno si, pero esta no es forma  
Oscar: Pero no debemos confiarnos  
Rolf: Eso!  
Gatrie: Agarremoslo por sorpresa  
Rolf: Si!

Shinon, Rolf, Gatrie, Oscar, y Boyd estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos, esperando a que "Marth" se distrajera por completo. Cuando lo notaron en las nubes, aprovecharon y salieron a atacarlo, dejando al joven totalmente sorprendido.

Shinon y Rolf, le tiraban flechas,Oscar intentaba atacarlo con su lanza al igual que Gatrie. "Marth" hacia todo lo posible por esquivar los ataques de ellos, aunque se le hacia un poco difícil, no podía atacarlos, no quería hacerlo.

De repente por sorpresa Boyd se le apareció por detrás, "Marth" lo sintió y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, este lanzó su hacha, y logró destruir el antifaz de Lucina, y de momento Oscar sin fijarse en quien era,le paso a herir su brazo con la lanza, de no haber sido por cierto joven misterioso que apareció de la nada para proteger a Lucina, la herida hubiese sido grave

Boyd: A mama mia!

A Boyd se le apareció la imagen de Mario dándole una golpiza y diciendo "Esa es mi Frase! Nadie la dice más que yo!" Así que retiro lo dicho.

Rhys: Diosa de la misericordia perdónalos por favor  
Lucina: Ahh.. Genial  
Mist: Ay no puede ser! *corre hacia Lucina*  
Titania: Les dije que era incorrecto hacer lo que hicieron, pero ya es costumbre de ustedes desobedecer ¿Estan contentos? Ahora saben que Marth era Lucina y mas encima la han herido, esto es insólito  
Volke: Hmm... Ciertamente la herida no es tan grave.  
Oscar: Eso fue porque tu apareciste de repente para proteger a Lucina Volke ¿Acaso alguien te ha contratado?

*FlashBack*

Volke: ¿Me llamabas?  
Ike: Si, quiero contratarte para algo Volke...  
Volke: ¿Y de que se trata?  
Ike: Quiero que protejas a Lucina, que no le pase nada.  
Volke: Pan comido, serán 100.000 monedas de oro  
Ike: Pides poco.  
Volke: Hmm?  
Ike: Volke... Soy el rey de un reino entero.  
Volke: Entonces serán 1.000.000  
Ike: Hecho

*Fin FlashBack*

Volke: ¿De verdad te interesa saberlo?  
Oscar: Si.  
Volke: Ike, el me ha contratado para proteger a su hija.  
Mist: ¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Hacia donde se dirige?  
Volke: Prometí no decir nada  
Mist: *Desesperada* Ahhh! No puedo creerlo.  
Shinon: Créelo.  
Mist: Cierra el pico Shinon!  
Shinon: Hmph...

Rhys estaba curando a Lucina con su bastón, los culpables del incidente estaban arrepentidos de haber herido a la hija de su antiguo comandante y como decía Titania, para ellos eso era insólito.

Rolf: Perdónanos por favor Luci, no era nuestra intención  
Lucina: No se preocupen.  
Volke: Me pregunto que dirá Ike cuando le cuente lo que hicieron  
Shinon: * tapándole la boca a Volke* No!  
Lucina: jijiji, no es necesario Volke  
Volke: ¿Cuanto me pagarás por hacerle el fraude a tu padre? Debo decirle todo lo que te esta pasando  
Lucina: *sorprendida* ¿¡Qué!? Eh la verdad... etto...  
Gatrie: Lucina!  
Lucina: Déjenme pensar!... es que... ahora no tengo dinero... *le cae una gota estilo anime*  
Volke: Hmmm... si quieres podemos postergar el pago...  
Lucina: seria genial  
Volke: De acuerdo... solo que...  
Lucina: ¿Qué cosa?  
Volke: Tendré que viajar con ustedes  
Rolf: Wha!?  
Boyd: *le pega en la cabeza a Rolf* Deja de decir "Wha!?"  
Rolf: *un poco molesto* Okay  
Lucina: Volke ,no entiendo ¿Por que venir con nosotros?  
Volke: Mi misión consiste en protegerte hasta que te reencuentres con Ike  
Rhys: Un momento!... Según esta conversación ¿Ike sabia que estábamos en Gallia?  
Lucina: En efecto, huyo sabiendo que lo estábamos buscando.  
Titania: No puedo creerlo!  
Mist: *Mas molesta que nunca* Estúpido Ike... ¿¡Por que demonios haces esto!?

**Aqui termina el capi 3 xD Me avisan como esta n.n**

**PD: En el próximo aparece Link owo**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Un joven misterioso

**No me falto inspiración para el cap xD (No me puede faltar si la historia es para un proyecto de Lenguaje xD) **

**En fin. Ahi les va el capitulo 4 n.n **

Capitulo 4

La desesperación se lo estaba comiendo, no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¿Porque? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? No lo lograba comprender, su hermana había desaparecido hace más de dos días.

Chrom: *desesperado* ¡Demonios! Ya me estoy cansando de buscar por todas partes.

Lissa: Ay primo, mejor déjala.

Chrom: No me dijo nada!

Frederick: Milord, por favor calma

Link: Paz, Chrom.

Chrom: Es que no puedo

Lissa: *suspiro* ven, mejor vamos a dar un paseo.

Lissa tomo a Chrom de la mano y se lo llevo a dar un paseo por la pradera de Hyrule, la brisa corría como nunca antes, era demasiado agradable estar ahí lo cual era un punto a favor para calmar al príncipe por el acto de Lucina. Tratando de que Chrom olvidará el tema, le comentó que podrían hacer los "Shepherds" Que era su grupo, el cual consistía en ayudar a la gente de los ataques de Bandidos, Bulblins, y diferentes monstruos que aparecían por el reino, el príncipe le dijo que aun no tenia nada planeado para eso y que ni se había limito a pensar en ello, lo cual a la cleriga le molesto, pero soltó una pequeña risita, debido a que su primo ya estaba más calmado, por lo que le dijo que volvieran al castillo, Chrom asintió. En el camino Lissa pudo divisar a un joven inconsciente debajo de un árbol.

Lissa: *apuntando al joven* ¡Chrom mira!

Chrom: *mirando hacia todas direcciones* ¿Donde?

Lissa: *Le gira la cabeza* ¡Allá!

Chrom: ¿Como no sabes si esta dormido?

Lissa: *Aburrida* Chrom...

Chrom: *roda los ojos* de acuerdo... vamos a echar un vistazo.

Se dirigieron hacia el joven, tenia el cabello blanco, y por su vestimenta aparentaba ser un tipo de mago, esperaban y esperaban a que despertase. Pasaron más de media hora, el aburrimiento ya se estaba comiendo a Chrom por completo, pero finalmente el chico despertó.

Lissa: ¡Chrom!

Chico: ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Lissa: *A Chrom* Ves!? Te dije que estaba inconsciente.

Chrom: *A Lissa* Ajá, si como digas... *Al chico* Yo soy Chrom, el príncipe de este reino llamado Hyrule, si nos permites... ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre?

Chico: *Tratando de recordar* Pues... yo, no recuerdo mi nombre

Lissa: *Sorprendida* ¡Imposible! Chrom, tal vez sufra de amnesia ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Chrom: Mmm... Llevemoslo al castillo y ahí vemos que hacemos con él.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Shad se encontraba practicando su magia, que en los últimos años había mejorado bastante, Ashei aprovecho para ver su avance, y le colocó un muñeco de metal para que lo destruyera... si es que podía.

Shad: ¿Y eso?

Ashei: Destruyelo.

Shad: *Apuntando el muñeco desesperado estilo anime* ¿¡Cómo quieres que destruya esa cosa si apenas estoy progresando!?

Ashei: ¡Por lo menos inténtalo! Y no me digas que solo sirves para leer y estudiar porque eso no es cierto

Shad: Calma, calma hombre

Ashei: *molesta* ¿¡Qué!?

Shad: *asustado* Di-digo, mujer

Con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de ser criada como un hombre, Ashei se estaba volviendo un poco femenina debido a la influencia de sus compañeras en las guerras anteriores.

Ashei: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo?

Shad: Nada *se concentra en su libro*

El mago empieza a pronunciar un hechizo en lenguaje antiguo, una luz repentina aparece debajo del muñeco, la concentración de Shad era notoria en sus ojos, por primera vez Ashei tenia esperanzas de que lo lograría.

La luz se estaba haciendo cada vez mas intensa, el muñeco se hizo polvo, literalmente. La luz se vio por todo el castillo, dejando ver a un preocupado Link entrando en la sala donde se encontraban Ashei y Shad.

Link: *preocupado* ¡No me digan que falló otro hechizo! ¿¡Qué se rompió esta vez!?

Ashei: Calma hombre, no paso nada.

Shad: De hecho, el hechizo funciono de maravilla.

Link: Por fin te iluminaron las diosas *posa su mano en el hombro de Shad*

Shad: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Link: Olvídalo...

Ashei: General... ¿El principito aun no vuelve de su "paseo"?

Link: Err... No. y ahora que lo mencionas, hace bastante que salio con Lissa, me pregunto que andarán haciendo.

Shad: Buscando a la princesa, creo que es obvio

Link: No creo que sea eso.

Ashei: ¿Y si le paso algo?

Link: Chrom se sabe cuidar solo

Shad: Debe ser por la falta de padres, Chrom, Lucina e Inigo han aprendido a valerse por si mismos durante este tiempo en el que Ike y Zelda han desaparecido.

Ashei: Exacto, y no son como tus hijos General.

Link: ... Si, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Desaparecer junto con Mia de un día para otro para que aprendan a ser independientes?

Ashei y Shad: Algo así.

Iban caminando por la ciudadela, quedaba poco para llegar al castillo, el camino para Lissa era interminable, no acostumbraba a estar tanto tiempo fuera de un lugar, de repente el chico recordó algo, su nombre.

Chico: Ammm... ¿Chrom verdad?

Chrom: Si, ¿Ocurre algo?

Chico: Es que creo, que ya he recordado mi nombre

Lissa: ¡Genial!

Chrom: ¿Serias tan amable de decírmelo?

Chico: Robin... ese es mi nombre

Lissa: ¡Robin! ¡Que cool!

Chrom: Interesante...

Los chicos lograron divisar a lo lejos a la multitud rodeando a una mujer rubia, vestía de ropajes blancos y llevaba una lira consigo.

Lissa: *Apuntando a la mujer* ¡Chrom, es Aylley!

Robin: ¿Aylley?

Chrom: Así es, es la reencarnación de Hylia, la diosa protectora de Hyrule.

Lissa: Según la leyenda, Hylia fue enviada por las tres Diosas creadoras de Hyrule, Din, Farore y Nayru, para asegurar el orden y el equilibrio en el reino.

Robin: Ya veo.

Lissa: También se dice que Din, Farore y Nayru han reencarnado al igual que Hylia. Solo falta encontrar a las posibles reencarnaciones. Después te sigo explicando con más detalles Robin.

Chrom y Lissa, seguidos de Robin fueron a saludar a la sacerdotisa, esta se sintió muy contenta al verlos.

Aylley: Chrom, Lissa, que gusto verlos.

Chrom: El gusto es nuestro

Lissa: Hace tiempo que no dabas la cara Diosa Hylia!

Aylley: Lissa, sabes que me incomoda que me llames así

Lissa: Oh vamos! Suena tierno y Genial! aparte ¿Dejas a Link y a mi no?

Aylley: Pero Link es mi hermano...

Lissa: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Chrom: Lissa, contrólate.

Aylley: *Mira a Robin* Chrom, ¿No me lo vas a presentar?

Chrom: Ah claro! El es Robin, lo encontramos hace poco, y creo que perdió la memoria.

Aylley: Que pena... Mucho gusto Robin.

Robin: Igualmente.

Lissa mira la hora en un reloj de la trifuerza que colocaron hace poco en la fuente de la ciudadela, era tarde, muy tarde...

Lissa: ¡Chrom! Es tarde

Chrom: *mira el reloj* Tienes razón *A Aylley* Lo siento mucho Aylley, pero debemos irnos.

Aylley: No se preocupen... nos vemos *se despide con la mano*

Los tres chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, retomaron su rumbo hacia el castillo, no les costaba mucho pasar entre la gente, aunque varias miradas se posaron sobre el príncipe y Robin.

Lissa: Nos miran

Chrom: Es porque un desconocido viene con nosotros.

Lissa: Detesto cuando la gente se interesa en los asuntos ajenos ¿Porque mejor no se fijan en lo que les pasa a ellos?

Robin: Es natural... Dime Lissa, ¿Tu nunca te has interesado alguna vez aunque sea en un asunto ajeno a lo tuyo?

Lissa: Amm... creo que unas cinco veces.

Chrom: Mentirosa.

Lissa bufó. Por fin llegaron al castillo, la noticia no se hizo esperar, la mayoría bajo a ver al chico que venia con el príncipe algunos siguieron con sus deberes.

Chrom: ¿Que rayos? ¿Se puede saber que hacen casi todos aquí?

Vaike: Creo que no es necesario preguntar eso.

Maribelle: ¿No lo vas a presentar?

Chrom: Chicos...

Sumia: Capitán, creo que... *se cae al suelo*

Chrom: ¿Sumia? ¿Son tus botas otra vez?

Sumia: No... quiero decir... si... quiero decir... *suspiro*

Chrom: *suspiro* Por cierto... ¿Porque sigues aquí? ¿No deberías haber vuelto a Crimea ya?

Sumia: *triste* ¿Quieres me que valla?

Las lagrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de los ojos de Sumia, cosa que Chrom detestaba, porque cada vez que ella comenzaba con su lloriqueo el siempre se arrepentía de cualquier cosa.

Chrom: Sumia... Ahora no

Sumia: *casi llorando* Pero quieres que me valla. Chrom, yo sabia que no me querías.

Chrom: *Tratando de calmarla* Oye, oye! Nunca dije que te fueras.

Virion: Pero eso quisiste decir joven príncipe Chrom.

Chrom: *molesto* Virion, no ayudas en nada

Sumia: *Llorando* Chrom...

Chrom: *desesperado* ¡Sumia, por favor! En ningún momento dije que te fueras, además, sabes que eres muy importante para mi... Pero, debes volver a Crimea, no quiero volver a ver la cara del tu padre en frente mio enojado como la otra vez porque aun no volvías al castillo.

*Flashback*

Era un día tranquilo, los pájaros cantaban como nunca y las flores resplandecían en todo su esplendor. Pero una visita inesperada arruino ese hermoso día. Frederick venia corriendo por los pasillos como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Frederick: Milord, el rey Geoffrey de Crimea esta aqui, dice que necesita hablar con usted en este mismo instante, y no viene con cara de buenos amigos.

La cara de Chrom cambio en ese instante, sabia a que venia el rey de Crimea.

Chrom: De acuerdo... hazlo pasar Frederick.

Frederick: Entendido

El sub-general fue a avisarle a Geoffrey que Chrom, lo estaba esperando, el rey paso de lo mas molesto posible, los que se encontraban con él sentían escalofríos de solo tenerlo cerca.

Chrom: *Preocupado* Ho-hola rey Geoffrey de Crimea ¿Qué te trae por aquí? *sonríe tímidamente*

Geoffrey: No te hagas el idiota príncipe Chrom de Hyrule, devuélveme a mi hija.

Chrom: ¿Qu-que?

Geoffrey: Sumia *enojado* ¿¡Donde rayos tienes a Sumia maldito ladrón de hijas!?

Chrom: Pero si usted le dio permiso para quedarse por un... mes

Geoffrey: *Mas molesto* ¡No inventes! Le dije una semana... Ah, ya se, te aprovechas porque es tu prometida. Al principio yo y Elincia creíamos que eras una buena opción para nuestra hija, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

Chrom: *Ofendido* ¡Oiga! Yo no soy de esa clase de personas

Sumia, quien estaba escuchando escondida, detrás de la pared, no se atrevía a dar la cara y enfrentarse a su padre, pero Chrom estaba pasando un mal rato por su culpa, y justo se acordó de las palabras que le había dicho su madre, la Reina Elincia de Crimea "Si quieres seguir al lado de Chrom, más te vale que obedezcas a tu padre y respetes los tiempos que te damos para que pases con él. Eres la futura Reina de Crimea, eso no se te puedo olvidar y no puedes dejar de lado tus deberes como princesa por estar pendiente de él" No le quedo otro remedio que enfrentar a Geoffrey. Así que salio de donde estaba escondida.

Sumia: Padre, yo te desobedecí. No metas a Chrom en esto.

Geoffrey: Sumia... nunca cambiaras, me siento decepcionado.

*Fin Flashback*

Chrom: ¿Te acuerdas?

Sumia: Si.

Stahl: Am... Lissa, mientras el príncipe sigue con su charla con Sumia ¿Podrías presentarnos a ese joven que esta al lado tuyo?

Lissa: ¡Claro! El es Robin, lo encontramos inconsciente debajo de un árbol, parece que sufre de amnesia, el pobrecito no recuerda nada.

Maribelle: ¿Qué es "Amnesia"?

Virion: Señorita Maribelle, a eso se le llama ignorancia en su estado más puro.

Maribelle: *Sarcásticamente* Gracias.

Stahl: Maribelle, Amnesia es cuando pierdes la memoria.

Maribelle: Ahhh...

Miriel: Un chico que sufre de amnesia... Interesante ¿Y que piensa hacer el príncipe con él?

Todos fijaron su mirada en Chrom, quien seguía conversando con Sumia, no tardo de percatarse de que todos tenian sus miradas fijas en él.

Chrom: ¿Po-porque me miran?

Vaike: Elemental querido príncipe ¿Qué harás con Robin?

Chrom: Ah... será el nuevo integrante de los Shepherds

Los demás: *sorprendidos* ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Por fin! Aquí termina el capitulo 4, el más largo hasta el momento x.x, espero haya sido de su agrado xD. La profe se murió cuando se lo mostré, era mucho para ella xD**

**Por cierto, Aylley es la hermana de Link en esta historia, ella es Zelda de Skyward solo que le puse un nombre raro xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
